Sitting for extended periods of time can be quite uncomfortable, regardless of how ergonomically sound or comfortable a particular seat may be. Sleeping or even resting in a seat may prove difficult, particularly if the seat does not recline (or has limited recline). These problems may further be compounded when traveling, which often requires a traveler to remain seated in an upright (or nearly upright) position for long stretches of time. Further, temperature fluctuations in a passenger cabin may leave some passengers, such as those seated in near proximity to a door, colder than others.
In an effort to make travel more comfortable, airlines often make pillows and/or blankets available to passengers. These “extras” are often in short supply, however, and some airlines have even begun to charge passengers for their use. Moreover, uncertainty regarding the cleanliness of these pillows and blankets often causes passengers to avoid their use. Some passengers go so far as to carry their own pillows or blankets aboard. However, these items can be cumbersome to carry, and stricter airline regulations governing the number of carry-on items a passenger is allowed, along with the desire of many to travel “light,” may make it difficult for a passenger to justify carrying such items on board.
Regardless of whether a traveler uses their own pillow or blanket, or ones provided by the airline, they often do little to help the comfort of the traveler. For example, during sleep, a pillow may slip or move out of position causing the passenger's head to tilt or fall out of a desired position. This may result in neck pain or discomfort, particularly if the passenger is asleep for a prolonged period of time. Air travel also increases the risk of deep-vein thrombosis (“DVT”), or the formation of a blood clot, often in the legs. Covering the legs with a blanket does little or nothing to address the concerns of DVT.
These and other challenges face individuals that sit for extended periods of time, particularly when traveling.